


Perseus: The Seer and The Protector

by Raruma



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raruma/pseuds/Raruma
Summary: Their enemies learned from their mistakes and improved their strategies by tenfold. Why couldn't we achieve such progress? Power should be given to those who do not desire it. Perseus did not trust the Olympians. He had witnessed the atrocities they have committed firsthand. But he has to fight alongside them the greatest battle on Earth for the sake of hope and life. Son of Chaos.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

His fists shook as he tried to control his rapidly increasing rage but it was of no use. His mind was going numb. He watched as Maria Di Angelo suffered at the hands of a paranoid and selfish man and was ruthlessly ripped from her lover and her two innocent children. He heard Hades’ cries of revenge as he screamed himself hoarse vowing to make his younger brother pay for the crime he committed.  
  
_Zeus._  
  
Disgust welled in his chest at that name and if possible his fists tightened even more. His nails dug into his palm leaving angry crescent marks as he opted to inhale long breaths to make sure he wasn’t going to do something he would regret. Oh, how lovely the walls looked right now.  
A presence of strong energy flared behind him and he immediately knew who it was but he had no desire to turn.  
  
“Percy.”  
It was soft in hopes of subduing the anger that was rolling off of him in waves. He slowly revolved and their eyes locked. His eyes were dark from anger far from his usually bright ones but it didn’t deter her. It encouraged her even. He stared, not willing to let go of his anger so easily. But eventually she won, as she always did. All of his hostility suddenly abandoned him. His shoulders slumped and his muscles relaxed. His head dropped and his fists unclenched.  
  
“Mom.” He acknowledged hoarsely.  
That was all she needed. Chaos stepped closer to her son and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face in his chest as her son rested his cheek on her head. They stood their accompanied by silence disturbed only by their breaths.  
  
“He will pay for his sins.” He murmured against her hair. She withdrew but chose not to comment. She knew firsthand how her son felt towards the King of the Gods and she did not wish to give him fake reassurances about his sister’s grandson improving his attitude anytime soon. He intertwined his hand with hers and they stood together and watched as Hades’ servant Alecto, one of the furies dipped his children in the Lethe and transported them to Lotus Casino. To live a life of faux peace and happiness till it was time for them to come out of their hiding.  
  
It was disheartening how her great grand children let their paranoia and desires affect their family. The three legendary brothers of Kronos: broken apart by pride to never stand together.  
  
It was almost pitiable.  
  
_Almost._  
  
Chaos nudged her son in the direction of their thrones. They walked away from the huge panel that continued displaying Earth in all its glory and towards their thrones at the back of the room.  
  
They both stopped in front of the two thrones and just stared at them. The majestic seat of creator of the universe was for the lack of better word – divine. It was a swirling abyss of galaxies and twinkling stars forming constellations that did not seize to control the gaze and was made of elements both known and unknown to the universe. It was a gravitational force in itself, one to be feared and respected.  
  
The throne to its left was a sight in itself. Swirling masses of black were encircled by gold streaks of falling asteroids. When one collided with another a shower of gold followed before dissipating and leaving a few gilded embers in its wake. Every once in a while a huge fire would ignite somewhere and slowly fade from existence leaving behind only flickering embers. The swirling masses of black were peppered haphazardly throughout the seat of power and would suck in greedily whatever sorry ember burned its way to it. No sign left of its existence besides of a mere memory.  
  
_Power should be given to those who have no desire to wield it._  
  
If only even a single person could understand, so much could have been saved. Things would have been executed more benignly. But thirst for power is like a drug. It can never be sated. She had witnessed that firsthand.  
  
“You will have to go, my son.” Chaos said softly. She rested her head on Perseus’ shoulder. If he heard her words, he didn’t give any indication.  
  
She exhaled heavily, her son was so stubborn. But she couldn’t blame him, his reasons were justified enough by the blunder they just witnessed. Zeus had acquired many enemies through the span of his immortal life but while he revelled in his seat of power and authority assuming his reign would stay unchallenged, the most dangerous enemy he could acquire was on the verge of turning on him and if provoked any further, Chaos had no doubt the sky god would fade without any last words and probably with a good kick to his shins. The thought made her smile.  
  
Perseus turned towards his mother, her lips were dancing with a smile and the sight somewhat relaxed him. She had decided to assume the form of a woman in her early twenties today. She usually did that, not out of disrespect but because she found that enjoyable. Confusing the residents of the void and having them wonder all day about the beautiful woman they saw in the morning. It stopped deterring him ages ago besides who was he stop his mother from having her fun.  
  
Chaos turned and her eyes literally lit up at the sound of his chuckle. He brushed his mother’s chocolate hair from her face and cupped her jaw. Their foreheads touched and he revelled in this feeling. The feeling of closeness to his mother because he knew she would never judge him, no matter what. He had excelled past that point and gained her approval millennia ago. She knew his darkest traits and she never judged him for it. He was grateful for that.  
  
“I will go, mother.” Perseus started. Chaos opened her eyes but didn’t pull back. Her black abyss’ met his vibrant blue ones.  
  
“For you and maybe to kick that dunderhead’s ass.” Chaos chuckled and the voice was like violin to his ears. She nodded and stood on her tip toes to kiss his forehead.  
  
She pulled back and took a step away before extending her hand in a regal way towards him. Perseus smirked as he took hold of his mother’s hand and kissed her knuckles. For a beautiful moment he pretended that they were just a mother-son duo playing around having their fun without the weight of an impending war on both of their shoulders but as soon as he thought that his mood sobered. He clutched her hand, all the cruel things he’d seen the Olympians execute on innocent people because of their millennia old prejudices flashed through his mind. He had to help them fight a war they had no chance of winning without him. Why should he? What good had they brought to the world? Yes, the alternative to them was worse but he’d be damned before he let their foolish prejudices and grudges become an obstacle in his path. He would help them and they would win this war but they would do it his way.  
  
“I am not doing this for them. I’m doing this to protect all the innocent mortals and half-bloods that’ll be caught in the crossfire.”  
  
Chaos just nodded, already knowing his reasons. Her son had never been personally to Earth before, indirect aids, yes but direct interference, never. The laws she had herself created restricted her from interfering and if she was being honest it was not her place to interfere. She had witnessed countless planets get pushed towards the edge of extinction because of civil strife. Her son, however was free of all rules, she had made sure of that. His duties did not coincide with them, so he didn’t have to abide to them. He felt remorse for the innocents who lost their lives because of petty squabbles. It pained him to see the light of life being extinguished from places that once had been brimming with hope.  
  
“Do as you wish, son. There’s still time before that day arrives.” Chaos said, squeezing his hand.  
  
“They will have to prove themselves worthy to me. I will not aid some immortals fight a battle that does not belong to me who can’t look beyond their past and learn from their mistakes.”  
  
“They shall, son else you can always throw that lazy tantrum of yours.” Chaos suggested with a smug smile.  
  
Perseus smirked, “I shall, mother. I shall very soon.”  
  
He kissed her cheek and bowed his head once before revolving around and stalking out of the gates. His heart soaring with courage.  
  
Chaos watched her son depart with a soft smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes. She would be waiting for the day that Perseus would make himself officially known to the great Olympians.  
  
Her eyes landed on the earth’s blue globe in the window panel. War would break out soon over its surface but she could just hope that one of her favourite planets would not be annihilated. Chaos’ gaze shifted to her son’s throne then, shimmering in all of its lively glory.  
  
_Yes, she had hope. ___


	2. Chapter 2

**_70 years later..._ **

“I will try my best mother but you can’t honestly expect me to not at least blow up once.” Perseus whined.

“They are at the brink of a war they do not recognise fully. Give them hope, son. Present yourself as an ally.” Chaos chided, twirling her son’s black curls in her fingers.

Perseus’ eyes softened but the smirk didn’t cease, “I will present myself as their only chance at winning. We’ll see how Zeus reacts to that.”

“Whatever.” Perseus chuckled at the dismissal. He could see the smile his mother was trying to smother. He put his arms around her and buried his head in her hair. For a few moments they stayed like this as Chaos kept her flattened palm pressed tightly against her favourite son’s back. Perseus tried desperately to sear this image into his brain for later times, times where he would lose his temper. Tried to sear the image of his anchor into his brain.

He pulled back and pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead before he retreated.

“All the best, my son. I’ll always be with you.” Chaos said before a swirling vortex appeared around Perseus. He nodded before the vortex converged and Perseus disappeared.

**_Olympus Throne Room – Summer Solstice_ **

“You do not speak about my children that way, Ares.” Aphrodite chided. She was starting to regret ever wanting to date this idiot. “They are my darlings and you do not badmouth them.”

“They are dolls who don’t know a single letter of bloodshed.” Ares sneered as he twirled his rifle in his hand.

Aphrodite’s eyes narrowed. Hephaestus eyed the verbal spat between his wife and half brother as he tinkered on his throne occasionally patting a swat of flame that ignited in his beard.

“Enough!” Zeus exclaimed loudly, his voice rang through the throne room, the conversations halted. “You all will stop this nonsense discussion now.”

Athena heaved a sigh, her quota for stupid trash that went in from one ear and out from another had been filled to the brim. They had infinitely more important things to discuss. She decided to take the bait that was so generously thrown to her.  
“Father, we need to..”

But she never got to finish her sentence. Her breath lightly hitched in her throat as a swirling black vortex appeared in the centre of the throne room and out stepped a scrawny teenage boy. He had mousy brown hair that lay flat on his head and he wore a two sizes large sweatshirt that hung from his skinny form.

“Good morning, Olympians.” He greeted cheerfully. He looked around the throne room as if the sight of twelve fifteen feet immortal gods was a common occurrence.

“Why are you all cooped up inside? It’s a lovely day outside.” He grinned as he stood beside the hearth and peered at the 8 year old form of Hestia. Hestia’s brow furrowed but she didn’t sense any danger so she didn’t interject.

Ares was the first one to snap out of his surprise, his rifle disappearing with a pop, “What do you want punk?”

They boy stared at Ares with a flat expression for a few seconds, “Nothing.”

He moved towards the back of the room and stood in front of King of the Gods throne.

“Lord Zeus, I am here to offer you something.”

Zeus stared at the boy in slight shock. This boy had just appeared out of a vortex. A vortex for Styx’s sake, even he did not know how to do that.

“How dare you disrupt our meeting. I shall blast you for your audacity.” Zeus thundered, snapping out of his stupor.

The boy simply stood there, not a single ounce of fear on his face looking for the entire world as if he was bored. “I am here to offer you something.”

Athena decided to intervene after seeing the expression on her father’s face, “What is it that you offer, demigod.”

She couldn’t hide the fact that she was curious. This boy’s eyes which she was sure nobody else noticed were a rare occurrence. Never before had she seen someone with blue eyes inlaid with gold.

He turned towards her, his face unreadable. For a few seconds he studied her and Athena couldn’t help but feel slightly uncomfortable by his gaze. Such a familiar colour yet so different.

“Help. In the upcoming war.” He finally replied.

“What help can you offer us?” Athena questioned. Unlike her father, she preferred to view all sides to a situation. She had vague suspicions for the upcoming war, changes in their surroundings that few of her fellow Olympians had noticed and if they turned out to be true they were in some real trouble. The fact that he knew about the war when most demigods were clueless was not lost on her.

“I have a few tricks.” The boy answered vaguely with a careless shrug of his shoulders. He flicked his eyebrows up and continued, “But I can guarantee you that you can’t win what you’re up against without me.”

Athena’s guard internally shot up. It was a huge statement to make and he said it with such conviction she couldn’t help but believe him. She suddenly realised that she couldn’t get a feel of this strange kid’s godly heritage. He had a demigod aura, yes but it wasn’t of any Olympians and neither of the minor ones. It was different and she was wary of different.

The kid’s eyes flitted over to her and held for a second. She neutralised her expression then and resisted her body’s natural reaction to wariness of clenching her fists and bit the inside of her cheek instead.

“Isn’t that a little too presumptuous of you, boy.” Artemis sneered, spitting out the last word at him.

His eyes shot to her and something in his eyes flashed but if Artemis noticed, she did a great job of maintaining her sneer. Though, it slipped when he replied back.

“No. Not at all.” He cocked his head to the side and the action was strangely more intimidating than it should be coming from his small frame. His eyes were sharp with knowledge and wits. “It’ll be presumptuous of you to believe that you can succeed without me, goddess.”  
Athena was chewing her cheek apart by now but she couldn’t help the small smirk that formed when she saw Artemis’ face. Her eyes were wide and she looked as if she was planning on stomping her foot on him and screaming out.

“You are just a mere demigod. A single extra mortal’s help will not assist us by any extent in the war. You waste the council’s time, child. Leave, before you anger me any further.” Zeus spoke up effectively cutting off his daughter whose mouth was open with a retort on the tip of her tongue so she settled with glaring venomously at the lad.

The boy stared at Zeus as if he had just dropped from the moon.

“You don’t need help. Against a primordial?” He asked slowly as if he was trying to be understood by a deranged kid.

“Nonsense.” Zeus retorted. Athena shot her father a look which went unnoticed. She had a really bad feeling about this. By now Demeter and Aphrodite along with Hestia had noticed the tension that was rolling off of her. They shot her worried looks which she ignored. Her shoulders stayed tense and neck rigid.

The boy shook his head, a disappointed frown marring his face.

“Your blind arrogance will be your downfall, Zeus. You have absolutely no chance of winning the war like this.”

Zeus’ face reddened. He stood up, his master bolt materialising in his hand. He had given this kid a chance and he had thrown it away. Now he’ll display the prowess of the king of the gods.

“How dare you address the king of the gods by his name. You, a mere demigod should be grateful received more than a few seconds of the Olympian council. I will combust your very being for your insolence.”

Poseidon frowned, his brother cared about the fact that the boy called him by his name more than the fact that they were going to lose the war with a spectacular defeat. He did not question the demigod’s statement; he had felt the changes in the earth. But his brother had turned deaf at his voiced concerns.

Zeus launched his master bolt across the room towards the boy. Everyone tensed, waiting for the explosion but it never came.  
When their eyes swivelled towards the boy, what they saw rattled them.

The master bolt was hanging stationary in the air five inches from the boy’s face. Zeus’ jaw dropped, his master bolt had never failed him before. It had always done what he had commanded. This kid... No, impossible. He had already been insulted in front of the council but no further. His display of power was alarming but Zeus was determined. He splayed his fingers willing his bolt to return for another launch but it didn’t move. It didn’t twitch in the slightest. It slowly revolved around until it hung facing Zeus who looked gobsmacked before it jerked forward at blinding speeds. In the quarter of a second, the master bolt stroked Zeus in the forehead, forcing him forcefully in his throne where his head cracked loudly against the head rest of his throne. The impact echoed loudly through the throne room.

The sound jarred the gods into action. Athena, Ares and Artemis were the first ones to shoot out of their thrones. Never mind that Ares was grinning in excitement. The boy started speaking before they could blast him with their godly energies.

“You are the youngest child of the fourth generation. I am the eldest child of the first generation, Zeus. I can scatter every single cell of your body through the cosmos without any real effort. Do not make the mistake of provoking me.” He warned, his cheerful persona gone replaced by a deadly glint in his eyes and a heavy warning laced through his tone.

Athena’s mind raced, generations of names of deities flashing through her mind at impossible speeds before it clicked. It was almost like a bulb lit up above her. Her anger diffused like a popped balloon, the energy she had been gathering in her right hand vanished. She fell back gracelessly in her throne.

“Perseus.” She spoke softly, unable to believe what she herself spoke.

The small boy turned towards her, his eyes flashed with power. His body got surrounded by a blinding white light. It steadily increased in brightness but Athena was determined to not avert her gaze. But she was forced to look away for half a second when the light flared once to the point of piercing pain before it made a sudden retreat.

Where the boy had been standing now stood a man in his early twenties. He had black unruly hair with blue eyes with flecks of gold in them. He wore a tightly pressed white dress shirt with black pants. His body thrummed with power, his aura engraved with things they couldn’t begin to comprehend and his posture was straight and confident.

“Perseus, First son of Chaos. The Seer and the Protector.”

Athena was one of the first ones to bow deeply followed by the other Olympians but Perseus did not look at any of them. His gaze was locked on the wide blue eyes of the King of the gods who had yet to pick up his jaw from where it last dropped on the floor.  
He turned towards the Hearth goddess that was bowing to him. He rested his hand on her shoulder and pushed her straight.  
“Rise.” He commanded his voice deep and rich.

Everyone straightened themselves up and noticed that Zeus was still stuck in La-la Land.

Zeus as if realising that everyone was now staring at him with an eyebrow raised, stood up and bowed a little awkwardly. It clearly hurt the man’s pride after being battered by a primordial in the form of a small boy but Perseus was going to teach this man some humility.

“Rise, Zeus.” Zeus stood up straight, making a visible attempt at gathering himself together. He rubbed at the angry red circle that now marred his forehead.

Perseus turned towards the other gods, assessing each of them once before gesturing them to sit. He met Hermes’ eyes, “Would you do me a favour, Hermes?”

Hermes nodded, clearly not trusting his voice at the moment.

“Travel to the underworld and summon Hades to the Throne Room. There are important things we have to discuss.”

Zeus opened his mouth to protest but a painful squeeze from Hera’s nails and a sharp gaze from Athena had him zipping his mouth shut.  
Hermes nodded and disappeared with a streak of light. Tension weighed heavily in the atmosphere. Athena was bubbling with questions about this man and not to mention questions about the war aid they could potentially receive. But before she could even open her mouth, Perseus’ words were already out.

“Patience, Goddess of wisdom.” Athena’s face flushed lightly but she jammed her curiosity in a closet and slammed it shut inside her. She couldn’t afford to anger this primordial who could be the turn in the tide of war - she couldn’t anger him, period. It seemed that job was already occupied by her father.

Hermes flashed in the throne room followed by Hades who had a frown on his face. Perseus nodded at Hermes who then descended back on his throne. With a flick of Perseus’ finger, two smaller thrones materialised beside the hearth. He gestured to Hades and Hestia and they after a little hesitation complied.

Hades gave Perseus a confused frown, clearly not brought up on the news.

“I am Perseus, Hades. First Son of Chaos and The Seer and The Protector.”

Hades eyes widened before he scrambled to get up from his throne but relaxed when Perseus dismissed the gesture with a careless flick of his wrist.

“A dangerous war approaches, Olympians. More dangerous than you foresee. I am here to offer you aid in the upcoming defence of the country. To help you win this war.”

“Gaia.” Athena stated her suspicions. Perseus looked at her and nodded.

“My sister rises from her slumber and will aid her favourite son, Kronos in the war against the reign of Olympus.”

“They will attack together this time?” Apollo interjected speaking for the first time after Perseus’ arrival. Artemis resisted the urge to slap her brother upside the head. Perseus locked eyes with him and Apollo shivered at the sheer power he felt there.

“Unlike you all, my sister learns from her mistakes and improvises her plans.” It dripped heavily of scorning sarcasm.

“I am here to help you, Olympians but let it be known. I do not trust you all.”

Silence reigned. They didn’t know whether they should be ashamed about the fact that a primordial who was supposed to see all didn’t approve of them or annoyed because now they had their hopes up only for them to be squashed again.

“I do not find your rule worthy of saving. And your rule desperately needs saving.” Perseus continued.

“Then why are you here if you’re not going to help us.” Zeus sneered before he paled at the glares he received.

Perseus stared at Zeus blankly. He so wanted to kick this god’s ass right now for his arrogance that was surely going to be not only his but Olympus’ downfall but he didn’t have time for mindless quarrels. He had other major work to do.

“To give you all a chance. I will give you an opportunity to gain my favour. I will take your account of things and then judge. I will be staying at Olympus and if you wish for my assistance, make me trust you.” Perseus elaborated.

“There are essentially a few that I respect but when it comes to trust. That boat’s quite a distance away at the moment.”

“How do we ensure that you trust us?” Hestia questioned. Everyone was slightly surprised as the eldest daughter of Kronos spoke up.

“I will not aid in a war where there is internal rivalry amongst comrades.” Perseus elucidated with a pointed glance at both Poseidon and Athena. “Lose your pride and forget old prejudices. Acknowledge your mistakes and regrets and I shall grant you the one thing that is the most important factor in a war.” Perseus explained.

“Friendship.”

Ares snorted but he was one of the few that did.

“Think about it.”

Perseus turned towards Hades, he was lost in thought but his obsidian eyes focused when Perseus’ blue orbs trained on him.

_“Free them.”_

Hades blinked owlishly at the two words that echoed through his mind. A swirling black vortex opened behind Perseus’ back. Athena opened her mouth to ask for answers to the questions she had been ‘patiently’ waiting to ask but Perseus again beat her to it.

“Earn your answers, Athena.”

The vortex converged over his front before he disappeared from the throne room, leaving behind eleven uneasy Olympians, one annoyed Wisdom goddess and one excited Death god.


	3. Chapter 3

Perseus reappeared in the streets of Olympus. Nymphs, minor gods and goddesses and satyrs all roamed around going about their work. He attracted quite a few stares to his sudden entrance but they quickly averted their gazes when he looked at them in the eye. The sun shone brightly in his eyes and his hair blew in the heavy afternoon air. A man was calling out to him from a shop selling ambrosia cubes, nectar and other assortments. He promptly ignored the man and started weaving through the streets towards the area where he knew the palaces were located. He raked his fingers through his hair. If he was being honest, it had gone better than he anticipated. At least no one faded, that was good in his book.

He had a rather short temper when dealing with arrogant and prideful gods. A conversation about strategies, no issues. He was the official strategist back home what with his eons of experience and quick battle reflexes. Fighting a war, cake. He could swing a sword for years too. But dealing with boastful gods who consider themselves above everyone else and demand they be respected. He was not ashamed to admit that he lacked brain cells for that.

Perseus could sit with Demeter and eat cereal everyday for the next twenty years than have a decent conversation with Zeus where nobody insults the other.

He had spoken the truth when he had said that there were very few gods he respected. Hades being one of them. It had been wrong of his younger brother to alienate him from Olympus. But then again, every problem’s roots started from Zeus. His respect for the silent one was the only reason he had helped him. His children could be a great asset to not only Olympus but himself as well and he knew that Hades was one of the few gods that actually cared for his demigod children.

Perseus was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice he had just arrived at the location he was seeking. Apollo’s palace was the first thing that caught his attention. Down the road, it glowed as bright as a beacon. It was bright gold that after a while started hurting his eyes and to its sharp contrast was Artemis’. It was rather pleasant to look at. Its silver surface hurt his eyes less and he could at least appreciate that. Too late, he realised that he had already missed many of the other palaces when a thought struck him and he groaned loudly.  
  
In his attempt to sort out his work to get here to crash the Olympian council meeting at the right time, he had totally forgotten to arrange a mansion for himself beforehand. He was internally knocking himself upside the head when something in the distance caught his eyes. His pace quickened and in ten quick strides he was standing in front of the structure.

It was exactly as he would have made it. Black with a hint of gold. Two towers sprung up at the end of the field facing the dive down the cliff and the vivid green field itself was spaced openly. There were two sets of chairs and a table peppered around the ground and the mansion was a smaller replica of his own in the void. His eyes were wide for a few seconds before he reigned in his surprise and grinned. He sent a quick thanks to his mother who cheerfully chirped back in his mind.

Perseus sniggered under his breath and made his way inside, grateful to have such a caring mother in his life. This time his eyes didn’t widen when he saw the interior, he just chuckled again and happily shut the door behind him. Maybe, Olympus wouldn’t be so bad after all.

Many of the gods didn’t sleep that night. Perseus’ words kept echoing through their mind and Hypnos was not having any mercy on them. Maybe this was his version of revenge for who knows what done to him. It was clear though, they weren’t going to win this war against a primordial without a primordial. Last time they had won but this time they were going to be struck by two battering rams simultaneously. They needed to withstand the forces that were going to be delivered to them. They needed to gain his trust but at the back of their brains they couldn’t help but wonder exactly who was going to be the first to approach the mighty primordial that could be their chance at victory.

Hermes stood fiddling with his fingers in front of Perseus’ palace. His usual carefree attitude was nowhere to be seen. He was antsy and tense. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he admired the palace the primordial resided at. It was beautifully carved in intense black hues and every inch of it seemed to thrum on its own accord. It was as if the palace was aware that he was standing outside the doors. He didn’t want to admit but that fact creeped him out.

_Breathe in, Breathe out._

He was the first one, he was sure of it. But he wasn’t doing this entirely because Olympus needed help. He was doing it because he wanted a friend – needed one. Apollo was a great friend, he understood him and tried his utter best to make him feel better but he was a little biased. He cared for Apollo and respected his efforts but other than him he didn’t really have anyone else. Nobody else understood how he felt. Not many even paid him any heed. He didn’t get the respect and acknowledgment he had been promised and Perseus, despite how much he scared Hermes, was honest. He wanted to try out a friendship with someone who wasn’t an Olympian or his lover.

Hermes knocked on the door, two seconds later it swung open. He peered in and his jaw slackened because the interior was in such stark contrast to the exterior, it left his mind unhinged for a few seconds. It was almost as if he had entered a new world.

The walls were a soft blue colour with light splatters of gold. The brightness of the walls hurt his eyes at first considering the outer walls were the darkest and deepest colour of night or perhaps shadows? Never mind, there was a plasma TV screen set upon a maple wooden stand and coffee coloured couches were littered in front of it. It was comfy and homey, something Hermes had trouble relating with the fierce aura of the primordial that had left them awestruck in their own throne room yesterday. Hermes didn’t get the chance to observe more before a voice called out, “Kitchen.”

Hermes instinctively looked towards his left, towards the kitchen, he assumed. The tension which he had forgotten for a few moments in his surprise zoning in on his shoulders, his steps were tentative as he inched forward.

The kitchen was bathed in blue light. Azure tiles covered every inch of the walls, the counters made up of black marble littered with white miniscule dots that Hermes found himself appreciating. Neat stacks of cutlery and kitchen utensils that winked notoriously at him and a foreign feeling of calm that Hermes had not experienced since a long time. Perseus was settled in a white round kitchen table eating... pancakes. The primordial looked at absolute ease and even smiled at him.

“Hey! Hermes. What brings you to my house?” Perseus questioned, swallowing a pancake bite. Hermes for several seconds couldn’t say anything. He just stared at Perseus with wide blue eyes who then sharply whistled effectively breaking his trance. The primordial looked drastically different from his first appearance and Hermes could do anything but look at the being with barely hidden surprise. As if reading Hermes’ thoughts, Perseus chuckled.

“You didn’t think I’d always be that grumpy right?”

It took Hermes approximately three seconds before he opened his mouth and blurted the first thing that came to him, which was very unlike him.

“Why did you propose that deal?”

Then he promptly bit his tongue, scorning himself. Perseus didn’t respond. He leaned forward and looked Hermes straight in the eyes effectively freezing him in his place. He felt as if he was being scrutinised meticulously, he was suddenly conscious of his denim jeans, simple shirt and his winged shoes. He resisted the urge to tug his sleeves over his palms as his eyes seemed to be stuck in an unintentional staring contest.

“You don’t have to be scared of me, Hermes. My intention is friendship, not service. Talk to me as if you were to any of your friends.”  
Hermes just nodded mutely and sat down. Perseus sighed deeply, it would take some time, he guessed. He didn’t like it. Grovelling and formalities never took anyone anywhere.

“You are the first one to seek me, Hermes and I appreciate that. You have trusted me and I will in return trust you.” Perseus spoke and he meant it. “Speak and I shall listen, my friend.”

Hermes nodded but he couldn’t get the words through his lips. His throat felt jammed and his hands were clammy from sweat. He averted his eyes and gazed through the window duct in the kitchen. Olympus could be seen through it, the sky stretching above it. Light flittering through the clouds and streaming towards the west. Hues of yellow and red splattered haphazardly as on a canvas above the sprawling city. It was lively and picturesque and beautiful.

Hermes turned back resolutely towards Perseus. He loved Olympus, it was his home. He had memories here, good and bad both but recently he had started to feel suffocated there. He felt as if everyone who saw him judged him for he was.

There was a glass of water sitting right in front of his hand. He looked up in surprise; Perseus stared back at him, his face grim and calm.

Hermes suddenly realised that Perseus was serious about this. He hadn’t been kidding when he said that he would listen and he oddly felt touched. His fellow gods were impatient, always sifting through work that never changed. It was a monotonous routine, one many had come to dislike.

“I messed up with my son. Luke Castellan. He was such a bright kid but I never was able to understand him. And now..”

Hermes chocked, his emotions surfacing from his depths like water from a dam and swallowed a gulp of water before continuing, his voice falling, “And now he’s working with Kronos. I failed as a father and the only reason he joined him was because I.. I failed to be there for him when he needed me the most.”

Hermes bit back a sniff but the tears were stubborn. They fell and strangely, Hermes himself didn’t make any effort in halting their progress. He found himself reliving all the memories that had pained him over the years, if only to remind himself that it was because of him that his son had slipped right through his fingers.

_Green misty eyes and hoarse cries. Screams of despair and the course of fate that his son was bound to follow. The same words that his beloved still screams in the night that echo in his mind. A frail shaking body and broken kaleidoscope eyes staring at him beseechingly. Wordless whispers and sweet nothings. His tied hands and heaving heart._

He lowered his head and continued, speaking more to himself than anyone else. This was for him. For the guilt he had been hauling on his heart and was sure was going to carry forever.

“He switched sides. He started hating me because I was never there for him. His mother’s state freaked him out and he was just seeking reprieve. He wanted a supporting shoulder and when he albeit temporarily came back, I messed up even more than I already had.”  
Hermes fell silent, his heart aching with the emotions. Guilt and fierce self-loathing because he knew he lost the chance. The chance to save his son from a fate worse than anything to could befall a person. Luke now might never know that his father actually cared for him. That he loved him. He waited for his companion’s remark but it didn’t seem forthcoming. Perseus’ face was unreadable as Hermes tried differentiating anything, any kind of emotion. Disgust, pity or understanding but he couldn’t. He sighed heavily, turning towards the window again.

“That is and always will be my biggest regret.”

It was so soft, Hermes himself wasn’t sure if he said it right. It was a few seconds before Perseus nodded and stood up. He manoeuvred around the table until he was standing in front of the still teary god. Hermes looked up into soft blue eyes that were accentuated by frizzy black bangs, an intimidating picture but Hermes was not afraid. Images of his favourite son were flashing through his eyes. His journey with his father’s and half sister’s daughters in his mind because as much as he was angry at his son, he had kept a watch. He remembered the resigned look his son had sported when Thalia had explained that she was going to sacrifice herself so that they could make it out. It had genuinely hurt him to see his son in grief.

Perseus rested his hand on Hermes’ shoulder, his eyes burning, “Have faith, Hermes. The future isn’t as crestfallen as you may believe.”  
Hermes processed the words because he was expecting this. Few words but words which would be irrevocably true. A small glimmer of hope ignited in his chest as he worked through the words. Maybe, just maybe his son would choose the right side. He focused back on Perseus, His newly-ignited hope not shaded and Perseus just gave him a soft, sincere smile that had that glimmer flaring just a little bit higher.

“Come on, Hermes. You want a tour of my palace?”

Hermes nodded, his smile glittering back on his face but this time it felt more genuine than it did in a long time.

“Are you seriously asking that? Of course man!”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hades sighed heavily. Alecto was gone, changing her appearance to finally free his children from that casino. Bianca. His precious daughter. He missed her so much. Beautiful and serene. Nico. His son’s shy smile and red chubby cheeks. Such a cute kid though Hades would never tell that to anyone but maybe him. Maria.. His breath hitched and he shut his eyes tightly. That cursed blast of lightning that ripped her from him. That cursed Oracle and everything he had been deemed to follow. He loathed it. His beautiful children would not be welcome at that damned camp but that was the only safe place for them. He knew it but it didn’t lessen the bitterness in his heart. He was the eldest son of Kronos but they had shoved him aside. He had been forced to spend all of his time with dead spirits and monsters.

Nobody except Hestia, who herself not to forget had been forced to give up her throne on Olympus for that whiny wine god. They underestimated them, the eldest children of Kronos and Rhea. But Hestia was fine with it as long as her family didn’t fall apart and Hades himself had come to terms with the bitterness he felt at his family. There had just been Perseus, the primordial who hadn’t been talking to him as if he had some disease and hadn’t singled him out. He had invited him to the meeting even when he knew he wasn’t supposed to be there according to ‘Olympian’ rules. He would never admit it but he missed Olympus from the rare occasions he was actually invited. Its structure was different from the Underworld and it felt nice to have a change in scenery once in a while. A sense of odd freedom being so high up in the air when he was always cooped deep inside the earth.

His eyes lit up as an idea crossed his mind. Just as he was about further act on it, the central hearth that was much smaller than the one on Olympus sputtered. The flames rose high and Hestia emerged out of them.

She was in her adult form and was dressed in her usual brown dress. Her hair was open and fell over her back in waves.

Hades flicked his hand immediately and a flaming red throne emerged on his left. Hestia along with Hermes were the only gods who had permission to appear in his palace anytime they wished. Hestia didn’t get too much time off Olympus but she still made sure to visit him at least once every week and his nephew also made short visits when he wanted to deliver something to him. The two gods he had decent relations with.

“To what do I owe this visit, sister?” Hades questioned. She looked to be in deep thought, her eyebrows were furrowed and her lips were pursed. Her eyes focused on him when he spoke, gentle flames with fiery hues accentuated by her soft features.

“What you were doing, do it.” Hestia replied simply. Hades frowned but complied. He could see something was troubling his sister and she didn’t want to talk so he didn’t press the subject.

He closed his eyes and gathered his energy. Slowly he spread his mental consciousness upwards towards the surface making sure to not touch any immortal he was not searching for. It was taking energy out of him after all he was deep within the recesses of earth and was trying to reach if not completely then halfway to Olympus. It took quite a while but he was able to reach halfway to Olympus’ heights when he felt that he didn’t need to anymore. A presence entered his mind and he was sure Hestia felt the same because he felt her sit up straighter in her throne.

“Hades! Trying to find me, eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first story of this site and I hope you enjoy. Its a rather large scale story so we'll see where this progresses. I will try to give regular updates every wednesday or thursday so stay tuned...


End file.
